


Teen Wolf, Season 2, Episode 10, Fury

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e10 Fury, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.





	Teen Wolf, Season 2, Episode 10, Fury

This episode is a meh episode for me. I don’t dislike it, and a lot of important things happen during it, but usually, when I’m doing rewatches, I’ll skip it.

Open to a flashback of Matt giving the camera to Jackson. He wants to know if this has anything to do with Allison, and not only is the answer no, but also, Jackson is offended anyone would think he’d waste his time on making a sex tape.

Jackson goes inside, and Matt goes to his car. He remotely taps into the camera via his phone, and there’s an implication he himself fell asleep at some point. Then, K-Jackson starts to emerge.

Realising the creature he just saw appear has come out and is near his car, he cries. I’m not sure whether it’s terror or something else.

K-Jackson begins to put a clawed hand on the glass, and Matt places his own hand over the glass.

There’s a memory of Coach Lahey dying.

Ford does a great job when Matt opens his eyes here. Matt’s eyes are still teary, but his smile is sharp and vengeful.

Over at the S household, Stiles and Scott are trying to convince Sheriff S that Matt is the killer, but they can’t give him anything truly convincing.

There’s a scene later in the episode I believe had some subtle pro-Scott bias, but here when Sheriff S asks if Scott believes this, I don’t think that’s in play. I do think, pre-series, Scott was sometimes the voice of reason when it came to Stiles’s adventures, and I don’t think he did make a habit of lying to the sheriff back then.

Scott makes it clear he does believe what they’re telling him.

Stiles says Matt was smart enough to take Harris’s car rather than his own to crime scene so that the evidence wouldn’t point to him.

I’m still not sure about that. If so, how did Matt get the car? What is stopping Harris from either telling the police he loaned the car out or that he has no idea how or why his car was there, he was asleep/with a just out of jailbait territory girl/watching TV/etc. during that time? Is he afraid of Matt turning K-Jackson against him?

Or was Harris actually present around the times of the crimes for some reason? If so, why? Did he help Matt? Try to stop him? Simply observe what was going on?

Sheriff S is willing to allow the remote possibility this is true, but he wants a motive.

All Stiles can come up with is the fact their swim team sucks.

They want him to get evidence from the station he was just fired from, and his response is somewhat barbed when Stiles says, “Trust me.”

When Stiles suggest, “Trust Scott?”, Sheriff S agrees he trusts Scott.

Again, I believe this happened. Scott also helped with the kidnapping, but from Sheriff S’s POV, Stiles has done a whole lot more worse things than Scott has recently. With the information he has, objectively, Stiles’s theory here is weak and has little basis.

However, from what he knows of Scott, Scott is a good, mostly honest kid who has occasionally stopped Stiles from going too far. If Scott is sure there’s something up with Matt, that this isn’t Stiles just latching onto a disliked classmate, then, he’s willing to see if there might be any real substance to the theory.

At the station, I get annoyed.

The deputy from Magic Bullet is there, and showing loyalty to Sheriff S, she lets him in.

As I’ve said before, she could have been Tara Graeme. Or there could have been a one line mention from Stiles or Sheriff S in this episode or the next about how, thank goodness, Tara wasn’t on-duty/is on vacation/is recovering from the injuries she got before escaping.

Scott being an unreliable narrator is not to blame for what the show did with Tara Graeme. Plain and simple, she’s one instance where the show made a big misstep, and I am never getting over it.

Inside, they watch security footage of the hospital, and it’s revealed there was a six-car pile up that night.

Uh-huh. And yet, somehow, the woman living in a trailer and arguing with her husband/SO over how much their life sucked was able to score a private room during such an event?

They find security footage of Matt, but his face isn’t shown. Stiles’s claims his leather jacket and distinctive head identifies him, but this being a show where a large majority of characters wear leather jackets and Matt actually having a normal-sized head with a normal hair style and colour for a white teenaged boy means Sheriff S isn’t buying it.

In later seasons, I understand the frustration of certain people refusing to listen to Stiles’s suspicions about certain other people, but in the first two seasons, I get why characters often didn’t.

Then, they see the back of Matt’s head talking to a face-showing Melissa.

She did wear the scrubs shown here once in that episode, but whether they match timeline-wise, I don’t know.

Speaking of scrubs, she’s wearing different ones now as she talks to Scott on the phone. She deals with loads of people every day, and so, no, she doesn’t particularly remember anything about someone she briefly talked to at a certain time.

However, when he sends a picture of Matt, she does remember him due to stopping him from trekking mud in the hall.

He hangs up, and Sheriff S says shoe prints were found near the scene of one of the crimes. Also, before the mechanic was killed, Matt came in earlier for an oil change.

So, has anyone tested Harris’s shoe prints against the crime scene?

On another note: Harris still has his job after all this. The Argents don’t seem to believe he has anything to do with the kanima. If they did, either Chris is being polite in not interrupting Scott’s story, or Chris doesn’t want to admit how they handled this suspicion.

Regardless, I can believe, for whatever reason, the Argents running the school let Harris stay after he was cleared, but once their control is relinquished, how did he convince the new people in charge to keep him around?

Sheriff S tells Scott to call Melissa back and for Stiles to go tell the front desk Melissa needs to come in when she arrives.

I’m not saying I don’t buy this, but Melissa would be more likely to listen to another grown-up than Scott at this point, and the front desk would likewise be more willing to listen to him than Stiles.

Outside, Stiles sees the dead, non-Tara Graeme deputy.

And yet, if she had been Tara Graeme, Stiles getting extremely emotional here, and then, there being a scene or line later on establishing she actually survived would have made The Girl Who Knew Too Much absolutely believable (in regards to Stiles’s grief, at least) as opposed to ‘here’s a reveal Stiles and Sheriff S have known and deeply cared about this character that fandom rightfully deemed a new character for ages.’

Turning around, Stiles comes face-to-face with a teary-eyed, gun pointing Matt.

Next, there’s a scene of a shirtless Derek in a white room.

I’ve read this scene was specifically added due to Hoechlin being, ‘Hey, I’ve gotten even more buffed up than last season, and yet, I’ve had no shirtless scenes,’ and people working on the show going, ‘Oh, he’s right. Quick, where’s a good place for us to add a shirtless scene?’

I don’t know if this is true or not, but I find the thought amusing.

Hearing his name being called, Derek comes back into consciousness to find Deaton nearby. It’s established Deaton used a dog whistle to help bring Derek back. Implying he was the Hale emissary, he guides Derek into further trusting Scott.

Due to the meta I’ve read, I have my doubts Deaton was the Hale emissary, and if he was, he probably betrayed them by helping with the fire.

Even before I go really into meta, the one thing I’ve always recognised as horrible was what Scott does in 212. For a long time, I basically ignored it. I believed Scott was the hero the narrative was selling him as, and I just couldn’t reconcile the two.

However, I didn’t fully realise Deaton was also behind this plan. I knew he’d helped with switching the medicine, but I didn’t really connect that he’d done so with the intention of Scott forcing Derek to bite Gerard.

My real-life morality and the morality I apply in regards to fictional characters is sometimes different and less consistent in certain areas. In real life, no matter how bad a person is, switching their cancer medicine out for a placebo is a horrible thing that, if not illegal, should be. When it comes to fictional Gerard, however, I was fine with him being denied cancer medicine. If the plan had just been to make him die faster by doing this, I would have been all for it.

Back at the station, Scott has called Melissa, and Stiles comes into the office with gun-toting Matt following.

Awesomely, Sheriff S immediately goes into police officer de-escalation mode, and there’s a great moment with Ford, O’Brien, and Posey where Stiles and Scott realise that, more than the gun, Matt has K-Jackson around somewhere.

Confiscating their phones, Matt has Sheriff S handcuffed to a wall near a cuff.

Why didn’t he just put Sheriff S in the cell?

Also, I’m not sure I buy the Sheriff would let himself be handcuffed, and then, let his son and another teenage kid go off with a gun-wielding intruder. More likely, this would be the point where he decides he has to fight back. Either he dies, or he gets the gun safely away. Whichever happens, he did his best to save his boy and an innocent kid.

Over at the Argents, Gerard manages to sound gentle. “Sweetheart?”

Sitting over her bed, Allison makes it clear she doesn’t want to talk.

Of course, rather than actually helping his granddaughter, he manages to manipulate her. Getting her in the right stage for vengeance, he gives her a letter and makes it clear she needs to burn it after she’s done.

I’m not sure if the letter is real or not. Victoria did mentioning writing some letters, but I’m not sure if it was this one of them or not.

Even before I got into meta, I have never believed Derek bit Victoria. I got an interesting comment on my Raving review about how it’s possible Scott’s true alpha-ness could have temporarily kicked in and that he bit and turned her. This made me consider the possibility: It’s possible Victoria genuinely believed Derek bit her. Either she assumed Scott biting her wouldn’t have done anything due to him being a beta/omega, and thus, Derek must have also bit her, or whatever happened with whoever did bite her was so traumatic that her mind rearranged her memories.

A lie is intentional. Someone saying something untrue that they, nevertheless, believe is true is simply a mistake. I don’t believe Victoria would have lied to Allison in whatever letter she did write, but it’s possible she was wrong about certain things.

It’s clear Gerard has Allison believe Derek bit Victoria, and whatever Victoria told Chris, a later scene shows Chris seems to believe this, too.

Gerard is scarily good at subtly skewing communication.

Back at the station, Matt is having everything involving him shredded and deleted.

Then, they hear a car they assume is Melissa’s pull up, and poor Scott begs for Matt to just let him send her away. He swears he won’t tell her anything. Instead, Matt makes it clear he’ll kill Stiles if Scott doesn’t open the door and let her in.

I don’t blame Scott for not attacking Matt. He might be able to win without Stiles getting caught in the crossfire, but werewolf or not, he’s a scared sixteen-year-old. He grew up human, and his best friend and his best friend’s dad are human (allegedly in the former’s case). Guns can be used for good or bad, but when one’s pointed at you or someone you care about, they are absolutely terrifying.

I do wonder if things might have turned out much differently if he had.

Instead, he opens the door to Derek, and his reaction is, “Oh, thank God.”

Yeah, maybe not so much as Derek falls paralysed to the floor, and a partially transformed K-Jackson enters.

Over at the Argent’s, Allison is burning the letter. Looking around her room, she spots a picture of her and Lydia and several things she codes as ‘feminine’.

For all her faults, Kate didn’t have internalised misogyny nor did she use weaponised femininity. She did use her sexuality to manipulate, but there are big differences between the three.

It was Victoria who taught her daughter females are often weak, silly, and reliant on men, and it was Chris who never truly stepped in despite his lack of misogyny. Victoria set herself above those women, and Allison wanted to set herself above those girls. She wanted to be strong, fearless, and holding the correct priorities just like her mom. That’s the kind of woman she wanted to be. Even when she disagreed with Victoria in regards to Scott, she knew werewolves could be dangerous. She wanted to be strong, fearless, and protect people from the bad ones.

Now, Gerard is using Victoria’s death to manipulate her daughter, and the buttons she herself installed only makes it easier for him.

I said before I don’t like the quote of, ‘Kill the boy/girl so that the man/woman can be born,’ but not liking it doesn’t mean it’s not sometimes applicable.

The hallucination arrow didn’t do it, but here, the girl dies.

However, the woman isn’t born, yet. Just like Jackson, something monstrous takes over.

I love Allison’s character, and to me, she achieves her redemption in the third season, but right now, she’s a monster, neither girl nor woman, just a vengeful, cruel being under Gerard’s control.

Getting rid of everything feminine, everything childish, and the picture of her with the weak, shallow girl who was also attacked by an alpha but didn’t die, she tears off her shirt, and then, there a transition to her wearing a black shirt with jeans. Dark and unisex with leanings towards the masculine.

Then, she studies her arrows. She shot both Derek under Kate’s guiding and his wanted poster. Now, she’s ready to aim to kill.

Back at the station, Matt reveals he’s learned about werewolves, kanimas, and hunters as well as Scott and Derek being in the first category. He sarcastically asks what Stiles is, what he turns into, and Stiles is sarcastic back.

Stiles is definitely something, but I’m curious if he himself ever knows/suspects/figures this out.

K-Jackson paralyses Stiles, and Stiles falls onto Derek.

Derek is not happy, but Matt decides to try to soften Sterek shippers up towards himself a little by opining, “Oh, I don’t know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair.”

Also, I love the way K-Jackson wags his clawed finger at Scott. Heh.

Then, Melissa actually shows up, and Matt promises, if Scott does what he’s told, he won’t hurt her or even let K-Jackson near her.

Stiles warns him not to trust Matt, and yanking Stiles off Derek, Matt starts to crush Stiles’s chest with his foot.

Scott agrees, and when he and Matt go out to meet Melissa, he shoots Scott.

Next comes the part I don’t buy: Hearing the shoot, Sheriff S calls out, “Scott? Stiles?”

Everything else the sheriff does during this episode, I might question some of it, but ultimately, I can buy it. But there’s no way I buy he’d call Scott’s name first. He’d be calling for his son.

There are several people Stiles would burn the world down for. Stiles is the only person Sheriff S would burn the police station, his world, down to the ground for.

Melissa tries more than once to get to her son, but the gun stops her. Matt orders the person he just shot to stand up, and Scott manages to.

In the cell, medical professional Melissa is terrified for her gunshot victim son. She begs Matt that Scott needs a doctor, and when Scott lies it doesn’t hurt, she attributes this to the adrenaline. Then, she begs for Matt to, at least, let her take a proper look. “I can stop the bleeding!”

Matt realises neither Melissa or Sheriff S know about Scott being a werewolf, and Posey is great here with Scott’s quiet fear and desperation for Matt not to tell.

Getting Melissa to be quiet by threatening to shoot Scott in the head, Matt takes Scott back to the office. He makes it clear this is more about wanting the bestiary rather than destroying evidence.

Scott honestly says he doesn’t have the book. It’s Gerard’s.

Raising up his shirt, Matt reveals why he’s wearing a striped one: Kanima scales have begun appearing on his body, and he wants answers.

At the Argent’s, Allison has gotten a text from Matt via Scott’s phone. She correctly deduces Scott isn’t the sender, and they realise K-Jackson and his controller could be at the station.

The question of when did Gerard find out Allison knew about the supernatural and/or when did she find out he knows that she does has never been answered. I know he’s known she’s known for some time, but when were they both on the same page? In Raving, he knew she knew about the kanima and she knew he knew this.

Onto the scene at hand, Gerard declares Allison the new matriarch.

Chris has been controlling Allison’s life for all of it, but the one time he absolutely should authoritatively, forcefully shut things down and disregard her unhappiness and anger, he fails. He protests, he tries to use her feelings for Scott, and he tries to appeal to her empathy and sense of justice, but when it comes to being a parent, he abdicates the role.

He doesn’t insist on talking to her privately. He doesn’t have a heart-to-heart with her. He doesn’t say, ‘Nope. Gerard, leave. If I have to, I’ll shoot you.’ He doesn’t pack a bag, force her into the car, drive away, and tell her, if she tries to go back to Beacon Hills before she turns eighteen, he’ll call the cops on her and push for her to be thrown into juvenile detention. He doesn’t throw her into military school or a program for kids with behavioural issues.

No, I wouldn’t particularly like him doing either of the last two sentences, but in comparison to this, yeah, they’d be a tremendous step up. At least, there’d be a possibility she could free herself from the hatred consuming her if he’s not going to help her.

This isn’t a homeless omega. This is his seventeen-year-old, human daughter. This is his child. This is Victoria’s child. His fears of her possibility becoming like Kate are happening, and he spent all her life trying to prevent it, but now that it is, he steps aside to let it.

Cycles of abuse.

I was bullied some as a kid, but I’ve never been abused. There are a few times in my life I’ve made the decision to intentionally hurt someone, but I’ve never really been able to understand how someone who’s been hurt so badly would hurt someone else the way they were. I’m not proud of those times I intentionally hurt someone. The answer was that I was hurt and/or angry and wanted to strike, but usually, whenever I was hurt, whenever I think about the times I was hurt, I genuinely hope that the thing or person responsible for it never does it to anyone else.

Chris doesn’t realise he was abused. Gerard was too good at doing it covertly. He did realise he didn’t want his own child to have a father, a childhood, like he did, and for a long time, he succeeded. Maybe he was more like Gerard than he realised/would have liked, but he wasn’t abusive. Allison didn’t have a particularly stable childhood, but it was happier and more secure than the one he had.

I do have sympathy for Chris, but it only extends so far. A little kid who watches their sibling being hurt by their parent absolutely shouldn’t be blamed. A parent who beats their kid with a belt the same way their parent did, causing the same fear, the same helplessness, shame, and anger, the same physical bruises doesn’t get to use what was done to them as an excuse. It wasn’t right when it happened to them, and they’ve become almost, if not just as, as bad as the person who did it.

Chris will never be as bad as Gerard, but he’s lost his daughter, just like he lost Kate, and unlike with Kate, it’s truly his fault this time. He and Allison reconnect, they love one another, they’re family, but he’s never truly her father again.

Allison makes a case for how killing Derek is justice, not vengeance, and if Scott or any of the betas are collateral damage, it’s an acceptable loss. Anyone who aligns with a murderer, they aren’t necessarily the target, but if taking them out has to be done to stop the murderer, so be it.

Back at the station, Derek and Stiles talk about Matt. Derek says the universe balances things. Matt using K-Jackson to kill non-murderers and killing people himself is making him turn into a kanima.

Managing to produce his claws, Derek starts pushing them into his own leg so that he can get enough toxin out to start the healing process.

Meanwhile, Matt makes some good points when he points out that, through Scott’s worry about what to say when he does heal, Scott is neglecting how wonderful it is he _is_ healing.

Yes, but Matt is still a murderer. I don’t agree with him killing the swim team, but this being fiction, it’s kind of understandable. Those deputies, however, were completely innocent. He could have ambushed Scott somewhere where there weren’t innocent people instead of doing this.

Scott realises Matt once drowned.

It turns out, Coach Lahey let the swim team drink when Matt came over to trade comics with Isaac. Camden threw Matt in the water despite Matt making it clear he couldn’t swim, Matt started to drown, and as he was underwater, he saw everyone else having a good time instead of paying attention to the drowning kid.

Coach Lahey saved him, but then, he yelled and threatened to make sure Matt didn’t tell anyone. And so Matt never did even when he had panic attacks and was misdiagnosed with asthma.

As I’ve noted before, it’s interesting Matt’s never shown any blame towards Isaac. Isaac was the reason he was there, but Isaac wasn’t around when he was thrown in the pool. Isaac didn’t let the teenagers drink. Isaac was just a kid like he was, and he recognises this.

Though, what he fails to recognise as a teenager is the fact the teenagers were just stupid, careless teenagers. He’s malicious, but they probably weren’t.

Some things should follow a person into adulthood, but if every stupid, careless, and mean thing a person did as a kid or teenager followed them, that wouldn’t be good. To a certain extent, people can change for the better. He neither knows nor cares if or how the adults he killed had changed from the people who failed to help when he was drowning.

Granted, Bennet was a hunter who was cool with a seventeen-year-old girl being kidnapped, tied up, and gagged, the mechanic was a jerk, and neither of the other three came across as particularly sympathetic, but still, they didn’t deserve to be killed.

Coach Lahey, on the other hand, I have no problem with fictional him dying. At most, I feel sympathy for Isaac due to his death leaving Isaac under police suspicion and having to deal with all his mixed feelings towards his dad and his dad’s death.

Posey does awesome during this scene. Scott wasn’t a good person by the time the series ended, but here, he has genuine sympathy for Matt.

Matt reveals he accidentally took a picture of Coach Lahey at Kate’s funeral. Looking down at it, he felt rage and wanted him dead. “And the next day, he actually was.”

Revealing a knowledge of Greek mythology, Matt compares K-Jackson to the furies.

Then, hunters shoot up the police station.

Um, good thing the deputies were already dead? And that Stiles, Melissa, and Sheriff S weren’t in position to possibly be hit by glass or bullets?

Really, Chris? You didn’t lay down the challenge, ‘Fine, you want to kill werewolves, go ahead, but if innocent humans are hurt or killed in your efforts...’

I’m choosing to believe Allison didn’t know Gerard was going to have this done. If she did, then, I was wrong. There’s never any redemption for this.

Chris gets better in later seasons, but he past the point of redemption long ago.

Through the smoke, Scott runs in, and a less paralysed but still weak Derek orders Scott to take Stiles.

K-Jackson chases Scott and Stiles, and Chris and Allison enter the station. She doesn’t look for any hurt humans or show any sign she cares what Gerard just did, but I’m clinging to the slim hope she didn’t know what Gerard was going to do until he did it.

Leaving Stiles in a hopefully safe room, Scott runs, and he comes across Allison. She orders him to either tell her where Derek is or move.

This is one of the worst times, but since he never took advantage of the better times, now is when he should absolutely blurt out, ‘Your mom tried to kill me at the rave, and before that, Gerard stuck a knife in me and threatened my human mom!’

Using her crossbow to empathise her order for Scott to stay away from her, she runs past him.

K-Jackson attacks Chris, and she shoots him in the forehead.

If the girl had to die, why shouldn’t the boy, too? At least, she doesn’t physically change shape. That’s all that’s required to differentiate human from monster. Her mother finally got her to accept what Gerard could never get Chris to fully accept. Once, she wanted to save Jackson, but now, she’s ready to be a killer, and the only reason she isn’t is due to him not dying.

When he chases after her in full kanima form, she drops her bow and withdraws a knife or Chinese ring dagger.

Then, after hiding, she attacks him with it and another one, but it doesn’t work.

He paralyses her, Matt appears, and he’s grossly entitled in expressing his obsession with her. After he leaves, Chris appears, and it’s implied he’s going to get her to safety.

Good, but trying to have a heart-to-heart or just packing a bag, putting her in a car, and driving out of town before the paralysis wears off is what he should have done next.

Meanwhile, Melissa is encouraging Sheriff S, and he manages to tear the thing attached to the wall off. Stiles has crawled to his dad, and appearing, Matt knocks Sheriff S out.

Outside, Gerard sees a mysterious figure, and I agree with the meta saying it’s probably Peter.

Seeing this person causes him to head into the station.

Back inside, Melissa begs Matt to let her see Scott, and Matt’s utter irritation at her cluelessness is slightly abated when werewolf Derek and K-Jackson come in. They fight, and he leaves.

Werewolf Scott comes in to fight K-Jackson, and Melissa sees what he is.

Not knowing how to react, she backs away.

Running, he bumps into Gerard, and it’s revealed he’s been giving Gerard information on Derek, Matt, and K-Jackson as opposed to telling Stiles and Allison, at least, what Gerard did to him and not yelling at his girlfriend for giving her father information when he’s been giving it to her grandfather.

Gerard makes it clear Scott should focus on the others and leave the handling K-Jackson and Matt to Gerard.

Scott hands Gerard a dropped pill container before leaving.

Derek’s shown, and it’s not clear if he heard the conversation or not. I think a later episode reveals he did, but I’m not sure.

Matt escapes the station, but in a scene I’m probably never rewatching again, Gerard drowns him. He imagines Coach Lahey’s face at one point, and then, he’s dead.

Peter’s shown to have watched this.

He also watches as Gerard takes off his gloves to do a palm-to-palm with K-Jackson.

Fin.


End file.
